gekokujofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Weapons/@comment-26460664-20150621135236
Used of firearms: Firearms are the sniper rifles of the battlefield, they can outrange bows and deal alot of damage from a very long distance expecially headshot. All guns have no difference in accuracy, however their difference is the amount of damage done and reload speed. It has a huge learning curve though, the projectile fired by the firearm will act just like a bullet flying in real life. That means you need to adjust your sight right and aim above a stationary target or leading your shot ahead of the target's movement.(Tips: Headshot gives tons of damage, so aim well before you shoot.) Skirmish(Cavalry): One of my favourite strategy is through the use of cavalry in skirmishing tactic. Though you cannot reload on horseback, you can still fire your weapon on stationary and ride away and find a safe place to reload. I find it very useful through flanking first and provide some sniper support, removing the most high value targets such as generals and cavalries helps your ally from getting killed early in game. Then join in the melee fight and shoot any routing enemies. Commanding troops: When commanding an army of musketeers, always put them in rows of 1/2, spread out ahead of other melee and cavalry units. Always hold fire and fire one by one (left,middle,right) can provide better rate of fire rather than firing all at once. This is also known as platoon fire. When the enemy get closer to your musketeers, charge the enemy with your melee and cavalry to stop their advance and enable fire at will command for all missile units to support your cavalry and melee units.(Tips: High ground provide excellent view for your archer to shoot as well as making it harder for cavalry and melee units to move towards you) Below are the weapon quick stats: (Fastest reload/Lowest Damage)Hizen>Sakai>Kunitomo>Negero>Nanban(Slowest reload/Highest damage) Polearms Polearms are long and pointy, excellent weapon against cavalry units as well as infantry when equipped by cavalrymen. Their far weapon reach gives them the first opportunity to strike in melee combat. Cavalry: Polearms can also be used on horseback to deliver slash damage and crouch damage. Such like the Jumanji Yari, it has very good slashing and thrusting damage to both cavalry and infantry units. For thrusting, wait for the red dot to light up (bottom right screen) and speed up your horse. Simultaneously, adjust your weapon towards your enemy and ride through him. This is best done in first person view because of accuracy. Tips: If both cavalry charge against each other using polearms, the horsemen with the longest polearms win. Infantry: Polearms is also best used against cavalry units, other than stunning the horse, it can also deliver crouch lance damage to a speeding cavalry unit which can damage/kill both horsemen and horse. Commanding troops If cavalry is the main threat against your army, deploy your spearman in a row of 2/3 and tighten their position as close as possible. This tight formation should be strong enough to absorb the impact of the cavalry charge and will loose their momentum due to the amount of men around them. Use this opportunity to strike and kill every last horsemen. Archery pretty much the same with the original mount and blade: warband. However, they are also very important in most battles and arguably the best range weapon in game because of the rate of fire and range(2nd to firearms). commanding troops When commanding a troop of archers, deploy them in 1/2 rows and hold fire. Save your arrows until they are close enough( about medium range ) and then enable fire at will command. Their superior rate of fire and firepower will bring down many enemy, however they are vulnerable against melee troops and cavalry charges. Be sure to deploy them close to your melee units to protect them. (Tips: High ground provide excellent view for your archer to shoot as well as making it harder for cavalry and melee units to move towards you) Weapon effectiveness In order for a weapon to be properly used, proper spacing is required for weapon to work. Example: if you are using tetsubo in a very crowded area(castle siege expecially), you need enough space to swing your weapon or else you will get stuck in between a mob of enemies helplessly. Melee: single-handed: Close combat two-handed: Close Combat (with some spacing) polearms: Open space close combat Missile: throwing: short to medium range bows: short to medium range firearm: short to long range to Noursicus: This wikia truly needs alot of editing. I hope this is somewhat useful for your editing. ~stremespoats